The date
by PAGETEER4453
Summary: Hotch finally has the nerve to ask Emily out on a date.. but will she say yes? And if she does what will happen? Hotch/Prentiss shipping so if you don't like it don't read please! Review, I would love to know all you suggestions and ideas! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know I have not updated my "Reid" story, but I will..I promise!:) I promised you guys a story of Hotchniss...well here you go! I hope you like it.. and please if you have any ideas, comments,or suggestions, please review! It helps me improve my writing skills and it tells me what you guys want or don't want! **

**Thanks for reading... I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning. The team had not had a case in three weeks. Which was odd, especially for them since the always end up having a case every week. Of course that made matters better for Hotch. Well sort of.

He has wanted to ask out Prentiss for a while now. He's been really afraid that she may say no, or that she may say yes, but than it doesn't work out between them. That can really put a toll in between their friendship.

While Hotch was working up the nerve to finally ask Prentiss out. She was busy doing her paperwork. She looked up to see Hotch pacing around his office. She wondered what he was thinking. But little did Hotch know, that Emily also wanted so much to be with Hotch.

She was in love Hotch!

But after he broke up with Beth, she didn't know if Hotch actually wanted to have another relationship.

* * *

Emily, finally finished her paperwork, and was already walking towards the elevator. Then Hotch started running towards her and called out to her. " Hey, Prentiss can you wait a minute. I...uh..need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Hotch what is it?" She replied. But inside she was praying to god that he would ask her out and then it happened.

"Well, Emily, you and I are friends. And well since we don't have a case right now. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to a restaurant? I..I mean you don't have to..it would just be as friends" He mentally cursed himself. He didn't want to go out as just 'friends'.

"Sure, Aaron, I'd love to go out with you. As friends" She smiled sweetly at Hotch. But deep inside her, she was screaming! She didn't to go out as just friends either.

They both smiled trying to hide their feelings from one another. He kept staring at her. Oh god! She was so beautiful. The elevator made a 'ding' sound and Emily was about to enter when Hotch screamed :

" Wait!" He noticed how loud he screamed, so he cleared his throat before speaking again, " um, I forgot what time should I pick you up?"

" Oh, uh, is 8 o'clock good?"

"Yea its perfect. So I'll see you then," he said and smiled

"See you then."

Emily entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, she screamed of joy. Sure, she was acting like a teenager, but who cares! Hotch asked her out. Well, sort of.

* * *

Hotch arrived at Emily's apartment right on time. When he knocked on the door three times he heard a "coming" from inside. Emily opened the door and smiled. As soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped. Emily was wearing a knee high level red dress with straps. She had curled her hair, and had put on some make up that matched her outfit.

" Hi " Hotch said

" Hey, so are you ready to go?" she said closing the door behind her.

" Yeah, you look nice,"

Nice?! Is that all you can come up with? Hotch thought. She looks way better than nice, she looks absolutely gorgeous!

"Thanks, you look handsome."

"Thanks."

They walked to Hotch's SUV, and as a gentleman he opened the door for Emily. " Thank you," she said with a smile.

" Your welcome my lady," he replied.

"So, Hotch I forgot to ask you which restaurant are we going too?" She asked looking at him.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you. Well, a friend of mine works at this very expensive and classy restaurant. I thought maybe you and I could go there. Unless, you would like to go somewhere else?" He said raising his eyebrow.

" Oh no. That's fine, I would love to go there."

* * *

The whole car ride there was quite and awkward. When they got to the restaurant the awkwardness and the silence was soon over. After Hotch's friend had took both of their orders, and later returned with both their meals. Aaron and Emily started talking. They talked about politics, personal things, and they both laughed so loud people started staring. That only made them both laugh even louder.

"Did you actually do that?" Hotch asked in shock

" Yep, the guy was a complete jerk! What was I supposed to do?" She asked laughing

" Well, kicking him in the...uh.. bottom part, is not an option!" He replied

" Yes, it was and you know it!" She said with a smirk.

He laughed and said, " okay, well..at least now I know I am not getting on your nerve any time now."

She smiled " Good, because you do not want to mess with me"

" Oh trust, me I know!" He said and the both laughed a little more

* * *

Hotch drove Emily back to her apartment. "Do you want to come in for some coffee?" She asked.

" Sure," he replied

Emily opened her apartment door, and the both entered. She put her keys and purse on the coffee table, then took of her shoes and put them by the door. She headed to the kitchen and said " Make yourself comfortable."

Hotch nodded and looked around. Her apartment was about the right size for one person. She had paintings, of butterflies, beautiful collages, and a large piano by the balcony. He looked at the pictures on the coffee table, it was of Emily and her dad. The one on the left was a picture of JJ, Garcia, and her smiling hugging each other. The other one was a team picture. He smiled, he remembered the time the took that picture. Everyone didn't know whether to smile or be serious, in the end they just decided to do their own thing.

" I remember when we took that picture," she said smiling walking to him with the coffee. Then sitting down on the couch

" Me too," he said smiling and taking the coffee from her, and sitting next to her, " I still wonder how we even ended up taking a picture."

" yeah, we were the only team who didn't know how to pose for the camera."

They both laughed and drank their coffee. They sat snuggling with each other on the couch, not saying a word to each other. Aaron could smell her perfume, and Emily was smelling his cologne. They hugged each other tighter, than Emily looked into Hotch's eyes. They each had a hint of spark, love, and humor in their eyes. Without even saying anything their lips touched.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please if you have any suggestions or ideas, you know what to do review. I would really like to know if I should continue this story or just leave it as it is right now..thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I wrote a Divergent story, for those who like Divergent please read it! Anyway, thank you so much for commenting and telling me to continue this story! I had so many sweet reviews and I want to thank you so much. Please review! **

**I own nothing**

* * *

The kiss seemed to last forever. The way his lips touched Emily's bottom lip, and Emily allowing him to enter her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. He knew exactly where to explore her mouth. They parted once they both need air and then kissed each other again wildly but passionately. Emily broke the kiss and looked at Aaron.

They just made out! So many things were running through her mind. She didn't even know how to react to what the had just done. If they thought it was going to be awkward tomorrow after going out on a friendly date, they were both completely wrong. Aaron stood up and said "I'm sorry, Emily, this was a mistake!It shouldn't have ever happened. I should go."

Before she could even get a chance to speak, he walked out the door. Her mouth was opened, even after he left. They just kissed, and it was the most wonderful moment of Emily's life, and then Hotch says it was a mistake! She went to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day at the BAU.

Emily set her things down on her desk she didn't even bother to say good morning to Reid and Morgan. She just went straight to work.

" No, good morning, Prentiss?" Derek asked

Emily looked back annoyed. Reid and Morgan had been throwing her balls of paper to get her attention. "Fine, good morning. Now leave me alone and go away!" She said turning back to her paper work.

" Well, someone didn't have a good morning," Morgan said

" Shut up, Derek!" Emily yelled

" I was just saying! Jeez, Prentiss. No need to get angry," he said

" I know, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

" A lot on your mind?" He said raising his eyebrow.

" Man! You really want me to hurt you! Don't you?" She said punching his arm

" Ow!" Morgan yelled, " Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

After that, Morgan and Reid didn't bother Emily for the day. After she finally finished all her paper work. She got all her things and exited towards the elevator.

She pressed the button and waiting for the elevator. Hotch walked up to her and waited next to her. He was about to say something until she interrupted him.

She said " Save it, Hotch. What happened last night, was a mistake. Just like you said. Let's just pretend nothing happened."

He just stared at her. That was not at all what he expected to hear from her. How could he tell her that he loved her but that he was scared about what would have happened if the continued to make out? The elevator made a 'ding' sound and both Aaron and Emily entered. Neither of them said a word. Emily just stared at the door and Hotch kept staring at her. Enough was enough. Aaron pressed the stop button on the elevator, and Emily looked at him. Her eyes wide. What in the world was he doing?

Aaron grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He took his other hand and placed it on her waist. She just looked him, and before she could even say a word. Hotch placed his lips on her. They kissed and kissed. The kiss was so passionate, it was filled with love and emotions. Emily couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Hotch held on to her tighter and deepened the kiss. They need air, so they broke the kiss for a couple of seconds and then, they kissed each other again.

A couple minutes passed, and Hotch began to explain:

" Emily, listen, I am truly sorry about last night. I really wanted to kiss you and be with you..but I was scared, Emily! I was scared and nervous about what would happen if we continued to make out...the thing is..I am madly in love with you Emily...everywhere I go..I think of you... I love how you smell, and talk, and think..I love how you and only you can make me laugh... I love your soft touch...Emily I love everything about you! Please, forgive me. What I did was completely wrong. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. But you have to understand I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you, but at the end I did. And I am so truly sorry. Emily, I love you so much, I hope you can forgive me for what I did." He finished saying and kissed her close to her mouth.

" I...I love you too," she said smiling and giving him another kiss.

" Aaron, I completely forgive you. I'm sorry too. I was scared as well, but I just wanted to be with you so badly."

" I know. I love you so much! How about we go out for dinner? This time, I promise not to run away once I kiss you," he said laughing. Emily laughed as well and said " I would love to, Aaron"

* * *

**I realize the chapter is short, and I am sorry about that. But I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, please review! As always, I want to hear your thoughts,ideas,suggestions,comments. Thanks for reading. And if you want me to update this, please tell me. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while, I've had such a rough couple of weeks. I had to study for exams, I lost a best friend but now she is my friend again but she isn't, and it's almost the end of school, so I need to study even more and hope to god that I will pass because I cannot go to summer school or fail my parents will kill me. **

**Anyway, sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that, I probably just wasted your time but I really needed to get that off my chest. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Someone commented an idea of what this chapter should be about and I want to thank you ( whoever you are. ) **

**I may or may not be using that idea, you are just going to have to read to find out!;) **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

As they existed the elevator, they both said goodbye and headed to their homes to get ready. Emily was so excited, if this goes as amazing as she hopes it will, her and Aaron will finally be able to be a couple. All those years of wishing that she and Hotch could be a thing has finally come. Tonight he is going to be all hers. Well, hopefully.

* * *

Hotch parked his car in front of his apartment. As he entered his house, he saw a brunette standing there talking to Jack and his aunt. At first, he thought it was Emily and he smiled. But as soon as the brunette turned around his smile turned into a frown. Beth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking to the couch to where his son was.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I could hop on by," she said with a smile and went to give him a kiss but Hotch moved away quickly before she could give him a kiss.

"What do you want, Beth?" He asked her.

" I thought maybe, we could talk." She said.

"Talk? What should we talk about? There is nothing to talk about Beth. We broke up six months you left to New York," He said

" Aaron, I just -" She was about to say something but than Jack's aunt cut her off and said:

" Jack, why don't we go to your room and play with some toys, so we can let daddy and Beth talk." She said with a smile. Jack nodded and they left towards the room.

"I'm going to ask you again, for the last time. What do you want?" He said

" Look, Aaron, I know that I hurt you when I left. And I am truly sorry. I...I just wanted to give us another try. Aaron I really love you and I want to be with you... you know that job offer was only once in a life time and I had to take it. But when I did take it, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Aaron please...I'm begging you give me another chance." She said moving towards him and putting her hand on his leg.

"Beth, I can't! At one point I loved you very much...but you left! I didn't know what I would do without you, and yes I did tell you to take the job but part of me wanted you to stay. At the end you left me and Jack. After all we went through, you left me. I'm not going to lie to you, Beth, I did love you with all my heart, I thought you were the love of my life but not anymore. I'm sorry...you are really beautiful and smart and funny, but I do not deserve you. Beth, you need to find someone else. I'm sorry," He said

Beth was so shocked. She couldn't believe it! She quit her job to get back with Aaron, but then he says that he doesn't love her anymore! The anger and sadness was building up in her. She tried to fight back the tears and not look at Aaron in the eye. But he was a profiler, which meant he knew she wanted to cry.

He felt bad for saying all that, but it was the truth. She was no longer in love with Beth. The truth is he did love her, at some point. But now... he has Emily. He thought about Emily for a few minutes. He could already picture her getting ready for their date, wearing a sexy and beautiful dress. After thinking about Emily, he realized Beth was still here. So he just pushed her aside for now. Even though he wished he could just go over to her house and get to their date.

"I don't understand Aaron. Please, just give me another chance. Is that I did something? Did you meet someone else? Aaron, please! I...I quit my damn job to be with you!" She yelled.

Hotch was so shocked from what she just said. She quit her job for him. But it didn't matter, no matter what Beth did, he couldn't be with her. He loved Emily. Not her!

" Beth, you shouldn't have quit your job. I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say," He said

" You can say you love me and that you want to get back with me."

"I can't, Beth, I just can't," Hotch said.

" Why?! Why can't you?!" She yelled even louder and starting crying, " Is it that you met someone else? Answer me!"

Hotch considered his answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but at the same time, she deserved to know.

"That is none of your business. That is part of my personal life Beth." He said.

" You did, didn't you?! I can't believe this. After everything... what's her name? Do I know her?" Beth asked

" Like I said, Beth. That is none of your business. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave." He said

" I'm not leaving until you answer me, Aaron!" She said.

"Yes, you do know her. And her name, well that's none of your business. So please, Beth, leave my apartment now!" He said picking her purse of and rushing her towards the door.

" I will find out, Aaron. And when I do...mark my words... you and her are going to regret ever getting together," With that she left.

* * *

Hotch got ready quickly and left to pick up Emily. He said goodbye to Jack and his aunt. Then walked out the door. As he was driving, he couldn't stop thinking about what Beth had said. "You_ and her are going to regret ever getting together." _

What did she mean by that?

It doesn't matter now, Beth is now gone. At least for now. But, Hotch and Emily could finally have their date together, happily.

* * *

When he got to her place, he knocked on the door twice and waited for her to come out. She opened the door and smiled. Hotch's jaw dropped open. She look absolutely stunning.

"So, are you ready to go?" She asked

"What? I..I mean yeah, yeah I'm ready. Let's go." He said as the walked down the steps to the car.

" Hotch?"

" Yes?" He said

"You shouldn't be nervous. After all, this is our second date right?" She said

" Right." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek but Emily moved and that made their lips touch each others. They smiled and entered the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I love reviews more the Spongebob love his jellyfishing. I would really love to here more of your comments , ideas, and suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I have not updated I've had writers block. Anyway, here you go. I hope you all like it. Please review. I'm thinking about not writing anymore, I'm really sorry but I have so many things going on in life, and I just don't have time to write or think about writing. I absolutely love writing but I guess it's just time to end it. **

** Don't worry I will be finishing this story, but when I finish with it... that's all I will be writing. I don't know, maybe later on I will write more but I don't think so.**

**Sorry again. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Two months later. 

Hotch and Prentiss had been going out on dates, spending late nights together, watching lame movies while drinking beer for the past two months. They've learned more things about each other that they've never known about. The entire team already knew they had been dating after what happened in Texas, when Aaron and Emily thought they were all by themselves they kissed but didn't realize Rossi was standing there. From that point on everyone found out they had been dating. Even before Rossi saw them, JJ had seen them in the parking lot making out by Emily's car. Garcia, she already knew from the beginning that they were dating. It was pretty obvious. As for Morgan and Reid they had no clue what was going on until Hotch and Prentiss told them about it.

It didn't matter now. Aaron and Emily were growing more and more in love.

Hotch had told his son about his relationship with Emily. He took it very well. Since, he already knew and loved Emily he couldn't wait for her to be his new mother. Of course Haley, would always be his real mother, but he did love Emily and he was ready to have another mother as long as his father was happy.

Even though Hotch had told his son about Emily, the three of them never really have gone out all together. So, Emily suggested they would go out to the carnival that's in town for the week. Hotch and Jack thought it was a great idea. It would be the first time that they finally got to spend time with each other and Jack.

They had set up the date, place, and time for them to meet up at the carnival. It would be on Saturday at 12 o'clock. They will meet up in the parking lot and see where they would want to go. Until then, Emily got ready as well as Hotch and Jack.

* * *

Saturday, 12 o'clock. Parking Lot

Emily got out of the car to see Jack and Hotch standing there with big smiles on their faces. Emily smiled to and went to greet them.

" Hey! It's good to see you again. How are you?" Emily said giving a small kiss to Hotch on the cheek and then went to hug Jack.

"It's good to see you too, Emwilwy. " Jack said

Emily and Aaron looked at each other and smiled. Then she asked, "So, which ride to you want to go on first, buddy?"

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Jack pointed ride

"Of course! Let's go!" Emily said, taking Jack hand and going over to the ride. Hotch behind them smiling seeing his son bond with the woman he loves.

A couple of minutes later, Emily, Jack, and Aaron got off the ride, and bought some popcorn for all three of them to share. After they ate Emily asked what ride or thing they should do next. Jack suggested they would do something Emily would like to do and Hotch agreed with that idea. So after thinking about it Emily saw one booth that had a huge teddy bear. She said she wanted to play that game.

They game was that she had to throw darts at a balloon. After, twenty shots, Emily still couldn't get the balloon to pop. She really wanted that bear, but sadly she couldn't get it. She finally gave up, since that was going no where. She couldn't believe she couldn't aim a dart at a balloon yet she could aim a gun. Hotch gave it a try, after he saw how badly Emily wanted that bear. While he tried, her and Jack ate the cotton candy they had bought watching Hotch aim at the balloons.

In the end, Aaron got Emily the bear she wanted. After, three shots. Emily couldn't stop thanking him for the bear. She gave him a sweet kiss and gave the bear to Jack, the reason she really wanted the bear was because she wanted to give it Jack. He loved it as well, and gave Emily a hug.

They went on a few more rides until Aaron and Emily decided it was getting pretty late and they should go home. Hotch carried Jack in his left arm while his right arm was snaked across Emily's waist as they walked to the parking lot.

Hotch put Jack in the car, careful not to wake him, since it had been a long day Jack was really tired. After that, Hotch closed the door and kissed Emily good night.

" I love you. Thanks for coming, Jack had fun." He said giving her a hug.

" I love you too. It was really no problem. I love Jack, he's a great kid." She said smiling

" Yeah. He really is. I'll see you tomorrow, Em." Hotch said

" See you tomorrow, Hotch." She said entering her car, and moving out of the parking lot.

Hotch smiled and turned to see his son sleeping in the car. Hopefully, one day they will all be family.

When he turned around again, he saw a figure standing in front of him. Long dark hair, and brown eyes. Oh no! What did she want this time?

" What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

" She's pretty. I bet Jack loves her. I've met her before, haven't I? Emily, is it?" she said

" Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with all this." He said.

" Oh, honey. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her." She said as Hotch sighed, "Well, not yet anyway."

" What do you want?"

" You know what I want! You."

" I already told you. I'm in love with someone else."

" No. No. No! You're in love with me!"

"No! I'm not. You need to understand that. What you and me had was in the past. I can't be in love with you and I won't. I'm sorry."

" Fine! Say what you want. Don't come begging to me, when something happens." She said and walked away.

* * *

Emily's Apartment. 8:30 p.m.

Emily smiled as she parked her car in the garage. She was so happy to have spent her time with Jack and Aaron. Emily, really loved Aaron she would do anything to make him happy, as he would for her. And Jack, he was just such a lovely little boy. She loved kids, it reminded her of the childhood she never had. Since her mother and her traveled a lot, there was just no time for fun and games. It was always school, then home. She went to her mother's lame parties and spent her time alone in her home. In fact Matthew was the only real friend she had ever had. Then he died. Sometimes she really missed him, but she had the team now. They were her family and friends, she loved them more than anything in the world.

She shook her head and thought about something else. Then she heard a noise behind her, like someone was walking up behind her. She jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Oh god! Oh. It's just you. Sorry, you really scared me. How are you? What are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised at who was there.

"I'm grand. Well, Emily I'm here because you stole my man! And now, you're going to pay for it." She said.

"Pay for it? Stole your man? I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about." Emily said walking fast towards her apartment.

"Don't act so coy! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hotch! He was mine, until you came along." She said, " If you wouldn't have stayed in London, he would have never fell in love with you. But no! You just had to come back. Didn't you?"

"Look, I didn't steal anyone 'man's'. From what I know, you and Hotch broke up a two months ago! Making him not your man! So, please, I will ask nicely, leave my home right now!" Emily said holding her front door.

"I will not leave until, I get Hotch back! Or, I am going to have to take other measures." She said.

"Well, I guess you're going to be staying there for a while because I am not giving you Hotch back. He is mine, and not yours! It was your fault that he broke up with you not mine. If you wouldn't have taken that job offer in New York... maybe, just maybe he would still be in love with you! But he is not. He is in love with me and I am in love with him. You had your time to be with him. Now it's my turn. Can't you see he does not want you!? We are in love, and there is nothing you can do to change that. You of all people should know that. " Emily said

" So, you think there is nothing I can do. I guess you're wrong. Emily."

The next thing that happened is that it all went black.

_"We fear rejection, we want attention, crave attention, and dream of perfection" ~Unknown _

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you all like it. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who 'she' is. And if not, stay tuned to see what or who that 'she' is. But even if you do know, please stay tuned. As I said before I am not sure if I am going to quit writing, but for now, I will finish this story. Please, Please, Please, Please review! I love reviews, they make me happy seeing that you like my story and people actually read it! Oh and one more thing, if any of you know any great life quotes that would fit perfectly for this story, could you, please, send me some? I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh god guysss! I am so, truly, very, sorry I have not updated in, what? Two months, now.. I think? Anywayss... Soo much has happened! I'm sorry to say that I will not be writing anything anymore for a long time. So as soon as I finish this fanfiction, I'm not writing anything after it. I'm sorry, I know I promised you all I would write a Demily fanfiction, but I just.. can't write anything anymore. I don't get those butterflies in my stomach when I write. That's sort of why I have not posted anything. I guess, I have a huge writer's block, but I don't know anymore. I'm really sorry. To be honest, I don't even know if I may even finish this story... **

**Anyway, let me know if you truly want me to finish it or if I should just leave it.. and maybe, if I do have the feelings to write again, I will update it.**

**Oh, and can you do me a favor if you have twitter can you follow me.. I'm InsurgeMeSheo! It'd be great if you did. I want to know who you all are. And if you already follow me, well it be great if we talked more.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_The next thing that happens is everything goes black... _

Emily wakes up with buzzing noise in her head and a killing headache

Where is she?

Where Hotch?

What happened last night?

She looked around trying to figure out where in the world she was. When she looked down at her knee there was blood.

Blood?

Why would there be-

Someone entered the room, that made her thoughts stop.

"Glad you awake. Did you know you sleep to much? Jesus, Emily.. I mean, I shot you. It's not like I hit your head or something. Not that, I won't do that, if you don't give me what I want." Said a voice.. from the dark side of the room.

Emily squinted trying to see or figure out whose voice that was from. " Who are you? W-what do you want? H-h-how do you know my name?"

"Did you forget what happened last night? Jeez, I mean I knew you were dumb. But at least, try to keep up or remember things!"

Silence...

"Nothing? Okay.. well this is what happened, you were on a date with Hotch. I was following you guys around. So I talked to Hotch about getting back to-"

"BETH!?" Emily screamed. "Ouch!" Emily rubbed her temples, because screaming made her head feel like exploding. "Oh, now I remember!" Emily continued," Leave me alone, Beth! There is nothing you can do that will get you back with Hotch!"

"You really think so! Emily, look at where you are! Hotch doesn't know where you are. As far as the team they think that you are with Hotch. Nobody will come looking for you!" Beth said

"Tomorrow, they will know because if I'm not there, and Hotch is, then the team will get suspicious!" Emily said

" Not unless, someone told them, that you need some time off." Beth said grinning

"I never did that! So ha!" Emily said pointing a finger, at a wall, thinking Beth was standing by.

"Oh, but you did. According to the e-mail, you sent to David Rossi. You see." Beth says, sliding the computer to where Emily was.

Emily looked at the screen that said she need some time off, because she was spending some quality time with her mother. Also, that her mother had made her do it. In reply to that message, it was from Rossi, saying 'alright bella. Have fun! Good luck, if you need help you know who to call. Tell you mother I said hi! I'll tell Hotch, and Seaver, will take your place while your with your mother. Bye!'

Crap. Now what was she supposed to do?

" You see."

" Yeah, I see. Beth, you realize how stupid you are! If you want Hotch so badly, why don't you kill me now? So that, way in case something happens Hotch won't come crawling back to me?" Emily asked

" Don't call me stupid! I would kill you, but what would be the point, your pretty. You deserve someone. Sadly that someone isn't Hotch, but it should be someone else. I'm not as mean as you think. I.. mean yes you are here, and I shot you.. but we can all walk out of this place, pretend nothing happened last night, as long as you promise, you will give me Hotch back."

"Even if I do decide to 'give' you Hotch back.. what makes you think I will keep my mouth shut?"

"Because, if you don't.. then I will kill you. No matter how pretty or how forgiving I may be." Beth says.

Emily thought for a while... the fact of being killed didn't really scare her, it was the fact of losing all her family and friends was that scared her. Hotch and her had only gone out on one.. two dates, one that turned out a completely mess, and now this one...

Yes, Emily had extreme feeling towards Hotch, but to be honest, what's the point now? Every time, they finally get to have a good time, and tuly get to know how much they love each other, something always goes wrong! So what's the point in trying to be with Hotch now...

"Fine."

"Fine?" Beth asked

"Fine. I don't care, you can have Hotch" Emily said

" Are you kidding?" Beth asked looking shocked. That was easier then she thought.. to easy.

" Look around Beth, does it look like I'm kidding?"

" Well.. no."

Silence..

" I'll get someone to help your knee feel better, and then you can leave. But promise, you will not say a word about this.. to anyone.. or you'll know what will happen" Beth said

" Right..." Emily said slowly

"Good. Wait here, someone will come in an hour to help you. Then, you can leave," Beth said.

" Okay." Emily said

After that Beth left.. leaving Emily alone for an hour.

_"Life__ is not about always __getting what you want __before you can be happy, it's about appreciating what you already have and make the best out of it." ~Blaze Olermiday _

* * *

**Alright guysss, so what do ya think? Yes, I know.. it's very very very short, but as I said, I do not have those butterflies anymore to write.**

**If you truly want me to finish this, I will finish it. But if you don't say anything and don't want me to finish, I will not continue to finish this story. Sorry to dissapoint you all. **

**Anyway, review review review! Please? **

**Thanks for reading... **


End file.
